


Before and Always

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickelkeep's SPN Femslash Feb 2019 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Light Angst, OT3, Pre-OT3, Pre-Relationship, SPN Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Charlie finds out that her two best friends are dating. While they're explaining what's going on, Charlie reminisces about their past.





	Before and Always

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 SPN Femslash February.
> 
> Day 16: Favorite OT3 or OT+
> 
> As always, constructive critiques are welcome and helpful.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

It was like her life was stuck in one of those telenovelas Dean always watched. Charlie was sitting across the table from Dorothy and Gilda, the two of them fondly smiling at each other.

They met in college, Charlie and Gilda freshman year roommates, and Dorothy the sophomore theater major who took them under her wing when they stumbled into the department all those years ago. Dorothy had pegged their talents quickly and got Gilda on the scene crew and Charlie in the lighting and sound crews. Their friendships were secured after Charlie dragged Gilda to a Quiltbag meeting and ran into Dorothy again.

The trio were always together. After Charlie and Gilda’s freshman year, they roomed with Dorothy. They worked on many of the plays the theater department put on together, they joined many of the same clubs, and as many of their friends would tell you, unless they were in their own classes, it was weird to see one of them on their own. Even after Dorothy graduated, she stayed in town for Charlie and Gilda’s senior year. Many in their circle of friends even thought that they were some sort of item.

So, when Dorothy finally hit her big break and was offered an actual reoccurring role on a show, of course her two best friends were moving with her. Gilda was an artist and could work anywhere thanks to the power of the internet. Charlie worked as an ethical hacker for the FBI after a little incident involving taking funds from a Super PAC and donating them to an LGBT Organization and could work anywhere as long as there was a field office she could check in with occasionally.

Their lives were moving forward. Dorothy was doing amazing on the show, Gilda’s work was rapidly gaining popularity, and Charlie found herself in a prestigious job by accident. However, her best friends were in the spotlight. She wasn’t jealous. She preferred being behind the scenes, hiding behind her computer, listening to music and watching Lord of the Rings for the 50th time. Hell, even after meeting another FBI agent, Dean Winchester who was as nerdy as she was, she was in heaven.

But Charlie didn’t catch it at first. Gilda and Dorothy were always on the town together. They were going to prestigious events together. She never noticed when she became the third wheel. Which is why today was hurting a lot. She was on the internet constantly. How had she not seen the articles where Gilda and Dorothy confirmed their relationship? How had she even missed the rumors that they were an item?

“Charlie? Are you listening?” Dorothy’s voice finally cut through the pity montage that was playing through the red head’s mind. “We would have come to you sooner, but we didn’t know how you would react.”

“And we want you to be ok with the whole thing.” Gilda was smiling, her eyes lit up with pure happiness that was crushing Charlie’s heart.

Charlie looked down at her hands. “I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“We want to know how you feel Charlie.” Gilda reached across the table and placed her hands on top of Charlie’s.

“I want you two happy.” Charlie looked up at Gilda. “That’s what’s important.” She looked over to Dorothy.

“Really Red?” Dorothy’s voice suddenly took on a playful tone as she crossed her arms over her chest. “So, what exactly are Gilda and I asking of you?”

“To be accepting of your relationship.”

Gilda covered her face and mouth and softly laughed. Dorothy was less bashful about her laughter and rolled her eyes. “How much more did you hear after I said that the magazine printed the article about me and Gilda?”

“Uh…”

“Mm…” Dorothy chuckled. “We’re waiting.”

“Dot!” Gilda gently pushed at Dorothy’s shoulder. “That’s not nice.”

Charlie’s head went back and forth between the two of them. “I heard that you want me to be ok with the relationship.”

Gilda put up a hand to stop Dorothy before she started talking. “Charlie, there is no Dot and I without you. The article is speculating on a relationship between us.” She brought her hand back to Charlie’s and started gently petting it. “We would be lying to you if we said that we weren’t thinking about a relationship. But there is one thing that the two of us firmly agreed on.”

“We don’t do a relationship without you, Red.” Dorothy leaned forward and took one of Charlie’s hands for her own.

“What?” Charlie’s jaw dropped. “I’m confused.”

“Each one of us can agree that we need each other. We complete each other.” Gilda continued. “We need Dorothy and her movies. You two need me and my inspirations. Dot and I need you to keep us grounded.”

“We work better as a Team Red. Even if your head was up in the clouds there for a little bit.” She started to pet Charlie’s other hand. “There isn’t an us, if one of us is missing from the equation.”

“So, you want to be a Thruple?”

Dorothy nodded. “You would know the term for that Red.”

Charlie looked to Gilda. “You too?”

“Very much so. I’ve loved both of you dearly for so long, and I want to be greedy. I want you both.”

“So, just like always then?” Charlie asked. “The three of us against the world?”

Gilda squeezed Charlie’s hand and nodded as Dorothy kissed the other one.

“Always.”


End file.
